


Unsaid

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Yondu Week [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Day 6 of Yondu week: Things left unsaid.Yondu's final moment.





	Unsaid

The cold was endless. Seeping into every pore, every crack in his skin, every wrinkle, every crevice. Yondu forced himself not to try and breathe. It would only speed up the process, and he planned to savour every second he had left.

 

He poured his heart out to Peter as they soared into the cold, dark void. Everything he should have said to him long ago.

 

As the ice crept into his veins and his vision blurred, Peter’s screams the last sound in his ears as life faded away. There was only one thing Yondu had left unsaid:

 

“I’m proud of you...Son.”

 


End file.
